BabyishTawn/Yunit 7-6
Levol 7 - Yunit 6, Describing personal relationships (Diskraibiŋ pörsonol rīleiçionšip) = Watch = * Introduction 5 min INCOMPLETE * Movie 10 min INCOMPLETE * Simulation 15 min INCOMPLETE * Map 30 min INCOMPLETE Introduction How is your family different from most? How is your family changed over time? In this unit, we will practice talking about personal relationships. By the end of this unit, you will be able to talk about families, describe personal information and give advice. We will also study new grammar, and learn how to use modal verbs, and talk about past habits. Unit topics: # talking about families # describing personal info # giving advice # review modal verbs # talking about past habits Movie In this movie, we will listen to two colleagues having a conversation about what they do after work. What's the problem? What kind of advice does John give Sam? Simulation In this simulation activity, listen to the speaker and choose the appropriate response. You may listen and view the text as many times as you like. # Hey Sam, I just got two tickets for the game tonight. You want to go with me? ## I'd love to but I have to leave early tonight. * ## How about tomorrow? ## Sorry, I don't know how to play baseball. # What's going on? Doesn't your wife usually pick up the kids? ## Yes, we play with the kids often. ## She used to, but she's been working late recently. * ## Yes, she's on a business trip, so maybe she can get them tonight. # Really? I thought she was at home with the kids. When did she start working again? ## She's been working from home so she has a lot of free time. ## She starts her new job next week. ## About two months ago. * # Maybe you should talk to her. You look tired. ## I feel great. I'm just so tired and stressed. ## I did and she's going to quit her job. Do you still want to go to the game? ## I feel tired. You know, I have talked to her, but she's stubborn and never listens. * # Well, the kids are pretty old now. Can't they take care of themselves? ## No, they are very mature and capable. ## They probably could, but kids shouldn't be alone. * ## Yes, there's no need for parent anymore. They are 5 and 6 years old. # Well, but why don't you get a babysitter? ## Can you babysit for me? I really want to go the game. ## Yeah, that's what she says. We used to have one, but they're expensive. * ## I already have one. She's picking up the kids tonight. # Aren't your parents retired? Maybe they could help out. ## No, they haven't worked for over ten years. ## Yeah, maybe. I just hate asking for favours. * ## No, they're still working. They have lots of time. Map WHAT YOU WILL LEARN IN THIS UNIT TOPICS * talking about families * describing personal information * giving advice * talking about past habits * review modal verbs 'may', 'might', and 'should' = Learn = Litsèniŋ In this lesson, we will practice listening for details. Now let's listen to the movie conversation again. What details does the salesperson ask the customer for? What information does he give her? Litsèniŋ (American families) * 11.4 million single Kwiz (litsèniŋ) Now try to answer these quiz questions. # What percent of mothers work outside the home? ## 70% * ## 60% ## 50% # In 1994, there were 11.4 million single parents in the United States. What percentage of these were single fathers? ## 14% * ## 5% ## 3% # It is uncommon to find two-career couples today. ## False * ## True # In 1994 there were ______ single mothers. ## 9.9 million * ## 11.4 million ## 1.6 million # The best title for this speech would be ______. ## How American Families Have Changed * ## Marriage ## Single Fathers Grammar (used to) In this lesson, we will learn important new grammar. Let's learn a new way to talk about the past. We use /used to/ to talk about a situation or habit in the past that doesn't exist in the present. When /used to/ is combined with another auxiliary, like did, the "-ed" ending of /used/ is not needed. For example: * Didn't you use to go jogging every morning before breakfast? * It didn't use to be that way. We can also form questions with /did/ and /used to/. Listen to the examples below. Negative sentences can also be formed with /used to/. Litsèniŋ (Teenage mother) Erica is a teenage mother. She and her baby live at home with her parents, Bill and Nelda Fowler. Today they are speaking wth Ken Sharp, a radio announcer for Etown radio, about how their lives have changed. What did they do before that they don't do now? KEN: I'm sure each of your lives has changed quite a lot since the birth of little... ERICA: Daniel. KEN: Right. Oh, you brought a picture. Great! He's really cute. BILL: Yeah. Especially when he's sleeping! KEN: Well, as I was saying...the addition of little Daniel to your household has got to have changed your lives quite a bit. Can we talk about that? Erica, let's start with you. I guess your life has changed most of all. ERICA: Totally. I used to do a lot of things that I can't do now. My parents, too. KEN: For example? ERICA: Everything's different, really. I used to do my homework right after school, and then I could do whatever I wanted. Now I try to do my homework between classes, so I can look after Daniel when I get home. I feel guilty because he's with my mom all day. KEN: What did you use to do after school? ERICA: Lots of things. I used to talk on the phone with my friends. We used to go shopping or to the movies. I used to play tennis three times a week. I used to watch TV. KEN: So, Nelda...you look after Daniel during the day? NELDA: Yes, I'm a part-time marketing consultant, and I do most of my work from home. I used to go into the office several times a week, but we've worked it out so that I can stay home with the baby. We want Erica to finish high school. KEN: Did you use to work full-time? Nelda: Oh, yes. I used to work more than 60 hours a week. I needed to slow down. KEN: But now you're busier than ever, right? NELDA: We all are. But it's all right. I used to think about work all the time. Now I think about diapers and formula! BILL: It's like we're starting over. KEN: What about you, Bill? How has this whole thing changed your life? BILL: For one thing, I used to sleep all night! ERICA/NELDA: We all used to sleep all night! BILL: And...I don't know. I used to play golf on Saturdays, but now I try to give Erica and Nelda a break from the baby. And Nelda and I used to travel more than we do now.... ERICA: Dad used to go fishing with his buddies every fall. This was the first year I can remember that he didn't go. BILL: I felt I was needed at home. Ken: Erica, it seems like your parents have really been there for you. ERICA: Absolutely. My parents have been great. NELDA: Erica is our child. Of course we want to help her and support her in every way we can. BILL: So the baby comes first right now. Miksen Order # The old man used to live on a boat. # You shouldn't tell your best friend's secrets to anyone. # Cindy didn’t use to work, but she does now. # You had better not drink that sour milk. # Harry ought to think before he gets married. Dikteiçion Complete the sentences below. # Jesus [ felt ] pleased every time he sneezed. # Ramona [ cleaned and cooked ] and waited for the children [ to come home ]. # The dog [ pulled ] on the green sock and tried to chew the [ blue shoe ]. # Doris [ decided ] to date Ray after he [ promised ] to shave his beard. # The mom [ pushed ] the baby in a purple stroller. # We [ talked and laughed ] as we [ watched the movie ]. # Monique [ shopped ] until she [ dropped ]. # The baby [ stopped crying ] and listened to the story. # We [ thanked ] our boss because she [ invited ] us to the game. # They [ got married ], looked for a house, and lived happily ever after. = Try = Writing Class In this Writing Class you will practice what you learned in the unit and improve your writing skills. When you've finished, you can write your own article and send it to your teacher for grading. Click on the button in the top right corner for help on completing the class. Click 'Start' when you are ready to begin. Introduction Before we begin, let's look at what a student at your level should be able to do. Students at this level can write simple connected texts on familiar topics. They can also write personal letters describing experiences and impressions. Now go to the next page to read your writing topic. Writing Topic Your topic is: : Write a thank-you letter Write a letter to someone who has given you a lot of help and support in your life. Thank them for everything that they have done for you. Write 70 - 100 words Type your writing in the submissions box below and click 'Submit' to send it to your teacher. You will receive feedback and corrections by email within 24-48 hours. NetTour In this NetTour, we will visit a site about families and learn how to solve family problems. We will also practice giving and receiving advice. Family dynamics in every country can be very complicated.Sometimes there is only one parent, or two different parents who have remarried to blend two families. There may be a married couple with their own children, but they may both work during the day. With all of these differences, people sometime need advice on how to raise their family the best way. Go to the site by clicking on NetTour Now! and then read the article about latchkey kids. Remember, a latchkey kid comes home after school and takes care of himself or herself. * NetTour Quiz = Test = Yunit Test